


You Crafted This?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir sees that Agron is becoming increasingly frustrated at the loss of movement in his hands, and desperately still wants to fight. So Nasir forges him a weapon that he does not need to grip. Missing scene from Victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Crafted This?

When Agron first returned to him, Nasir cared for him. He fed him, bathed him and clothed him for the open wounds in Agron's hands prevented him from touching anything without immense pain. Agron was embarrassed at having to be cared for like a child, and asked Nasir many times why he wasn't ashamed and disgusted by the fact that Agron was no longer a warrior. Nasir would never answer him.

Weeks later, Agron returned from a talk with Spartacus and roughly shoved at things in their tent, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. "Fuck the Romans! They have taken everything from me. Everything!" He growled and kicked at a small table in their tent, sending it and it contents crashing to the ground.

Nasir closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before standing the table back up and picking up what has fallen. "What did he say?"

"That I can prove of use by leading those who are unable to fight to the mountains," Agron seethed. "I cannot grip sword any longer, so I can not fight. He has banished me from field of battle."

Nasir glanced at Agron's hands which were attempting to ball into fists at his side. Feeling his heart break, Nasir stood and walked over to him, gently taking Agron's wrist in his hands. "They have not taken everything, Agron. I still stand."

Agron lifted his hand to Nasir's face, but he didn't touch him. "They have taken my touch. I cannot feel. I cannot caress. I-"

Nasir interrupted him with a kiss. "In time, it may return to you. Spartacus gives us a chance to live, maybe we should take it."

"Do you not wish to fight?"

"I only wish to be at your side," Nasir replied, before letting go and walking over to a shield in the corner of the tent that Agron hadn't seen before. "I have something that may be of use to you." He picked it up and walked over to Agron. The shield had a spike and a blade running through it. "A weapon you do not need your hands for."

"You crafted this?"


End file.
